Heuchera hybrid.
xe2x80x98Black Beautyxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the herbaceous perennial, Heuchera, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated from a cross between unknown parents. This new Heuchera was selected from seedlings grown from select interspecific hybrids that were open pollinated in the field in Canby, Oreg. Given its characteristics we know that Heuchera americana is in its parentage.
Deep maroon, glossy, ruffled leaves distinguish this new Heuchera hybrid from all others.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.